The Future of Skysong
by Blizzardwind
Summary: Nova's family is threatening to kill all the cats of the Clans by picking them off one by one. Rated T for future gore. OCs.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A hoard of cats, surrounded by the damp, dripping walls of a cave, sat huddled around a weak fire. Their bodies were slender, a little too thin. Their breaths were ragged; occasionally hacking and wheezing came from their lungs. They all sat there, parched and starving, in dead silence, except for the crackling of the twigs in the fire. Finally, one cat dared to break the silence.

Coughing, a young she-cat stood up on her frail legs and spoke. "We have suffered too long. The Clans thrive too strongly and proudly. We need revenge for all they have made us go through."

"I agree, Mage," a tom started up. "but we have no way to fight them. They are too strong, too deceptive." The tom scrambled to his paws, his thin whiskers trembling. "I will stand beside you Mage. Our group needs this opportunity."

One by one, the ragged pelts moved in and stood beside Mage and the tom. Although they were unkempt and thirsty, the hungry gaze in every single one of their eyes proved their loyalty to Mage. All except one. This little one knew the Clans had done nothing wrong. This little one knew that her relatives and family had brought this on themselves. This little one was willing to betray her own and warn complete strangers of the incoming danger. This little one was Nova.

**AN: OMG HI GUYS! ^.^ Blizzardwind here! I'm going to do my Truth or Dare story, but I also want a storyline story too! So here's the basic plot: This group is planning on picking off the Clan cats one by one (Note: not the original clans) in order to exact their "revenge." Nova wants to warn the Clans of the danger, but knew they would not trust a loner/rouge easily. She joins one of the Clans (AmberClan, basically the "ThunderClan" of my stories) and becomes Skysong. THE REST OF THE PLOST IS HIDDEN UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. I also need some Clan cats to join. Please fill out this form EXACTLY. The clearer your description is, the more likely I'll use him/her. Here's the form:**

**Name:  
Gender:  
Personality:  
Clan (AmberClan(ThunderClan), ShadeClan(ShadowClan),WillowClan(RiverClan), BreezeClan(WindClan):  
Age:  
Rank:  
Appearance:  
History:  
Parents (if any):  
Siblings (if any):  
Crush:  
Mate:  
Other:  
I'll give you an example for Nova:**

**Name: Nova (future, Skysong)  
Gender: Female/ she-cat  
Personality: passive, kind, gentle, loving, and patient.  
Clan: None (future, AmberClan)  
Age: a little over a year (13-14 moons)  
Rank: None (future, Warrior)  
Appearance: long-haired silver tabby she-cat with chocolate brown tabby stripes going lightly down back, white eyes (not blind)  
History: Rogue. Why she came to the Clan is unknown (to the cats in the story). Her parents were mysteriously killed when she was barely over a moon.  
Parents: Unknown  
Siblings: Unknown  
Crush: Unknown (for now ;))  
Mate: N/A  
Other: Amazing hunter, experienced fighter, could beat a cat twice her size in seconds. Expertise hearing. Due to her mysterious background, the Clan cats look at her oddly.**

**Thank chu! -Blizzardwind**


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**AmberClan**

**Leader**- Dreamstar- beautiful white tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy**- Badgerstripe- dark brown tabby tom with white stripe down back and amber eyes  
**(Apprentice, Stormpaw)**

**Medicine Cat**- Silverlight- short haired, silver-gray tabby with black stripes, white on her chest and tail tip, ice blue eyes

**Warriors**

Forestwind- dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes  
**(Apprentice, Flamepaw)**

Shrewtail- light brown tom with amber eyes  
**(Apprentice, Robinpaw)**

Snowdapple- long-furred pale silver she-cat, with white spots, and dark blue eyes

Amberspots- sandy ginger she-cat with green eyes  
**(Apprentice, Sweetpaw)**

Brindleheart- light and dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
**(Apprentice, Echopaw)**

Ravenwing- jet black tabby tom with shining yellow eyes  
**(Apprentice, Moonpaw)**

Starlingheart- dusty brown tom with amber eyes

Silverwave- silver she cat with gray stripes and blue waves can be seen sometimes when the sun shines on her fur, green blue eyes

Goldenfall- golden furred she-cat with blue eyes

Mistfire- short haired, silver tabby with black tabby stripes, with white on her paws, chest, and muzzle, ice blue eyes

Wolfshadow- handsome gray tabby tom with black paws, grey eyes

Lightningstrike- pale golden tabby tom with yellow eyes  
**(Apprentice, Eaglepaw)**

Bluebreeze- light gray tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes

**(Apprentice, Sunpaw)**

Shadowheart- short haired, raven black tom, bright green eyes

Aspenfall- dappled she-cat with green eyes  
**(Apprentice, Creampaw)**

Ashflame- short haired, silver gray tabby with black stripes, white on his paws, belly and muzzle, ice blue eyes  
**(Apprentice, Graypaw)**

**Apprentices**

Stormpaw- ragged she-cat, smoky grey fur, with long fluffy tail, and bright green eyes

Flamepaw- bright ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Robinpaw- brown tom with reddish chest and yellow eyes

Sweetpaw- small, caramel coloured tabby with light blue eyes

Echopaw- black she-cat with white flash on chest, white toes and tail tip, 1 green eye and 1 blue eye

Moonpaw- bright white tabby she-cat with really bright blue eyes

Sunpaw- big, golden/yellow tabby tom with white muzzle, chest, underbelly, and paws, dark orange around muzzle, bright green eyes

Creampaw- cream colored she-cat with yellow eyes

Graypaw- gray tabby tom with hazel/yellowish eyes

Eaglepaw- handsome brown and white tom with golden eyes

**Queens**

Sweetwish- cream colored tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Snakebite's kits: Larkkit (dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes) and Grasskit (near-white tabby tom with dark green eyes)

Ivymist- silver she-cat with green eyes, mother to Lightningstrike's kit: Lionkit (bright golden tom with green eyes), foster mother to Falconkit (dark brown she cat with tiny cream spots scattered around her body and with cream socks on all four of her legs, dark brown eyes

Lynxspot- grey/ silver she cat with darker spots and light blue eyes, mother of Wolfshadow's kits: Leopardkit (golden she kit with orange freckles-grey eyes), Sunkit (plain golden tom with white tail tip-blue eyes), and Echokit (mottled dark grey and black with ginger tipped ear- one grey eye one blue eye)

**Elders  
**

Tallbelly- dark brown tabby tom with brown eyes, loves to eat

**ShadeClan**

**Leader**- Shadowstar- jet-black tom with cold yellow eyes

**Deputy**- Smokestrike- deep gray tabby tom with cold gray eyes

**Medicine Cat**- Mistypool- light gray she-cat with deep green eyes

**Warriors**

Frostbite- pure white she-cat with ice cold eyes

Darkshade- black tabby tom with amber eyes  
**(Apprentice, Stormpaw (dark gray she-cat with blue eyes))**

Blacksoul- dark gray she-cat with almost black eyes  
**(Apprentice, Snakepaw (****black fur with hazel eyes and dark-ish brown fur on his paws, and a blaze of brown between his eyes, looks like his father****))**

Brambleslash- brown tom with amber eyes  
**(Apprentice, Bloodpaw (ginger tom with blue eyes))**

Snakewhisper- brown tabby tom with green eyes  
**(Apprentice, Spiderpaw (black tom with light blue eyes))**

Vixenshine- black she-cat with yellow eyes  
**(Apprentice, Hazelpaw (golden tabby she blue eyes))**

Hollywing- black tabby she-cat with green eyes  
**(Apprentice, Toadpaw (gray tom with musty brown eyes))**

Goldenblaze- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
**(Apprentice, Maplepaw (dark brown she-cat with red eyes))**

Sparrowflight- rusty brown tom with light amber eyes  
**(Apprentice, Birdpaw (gray she-cat with amber eyes))**

Falconeye- reddish tom with brown eyes  
**(Apprentice, Batpaw (black tabby tom with blue eyes))**

Sagepad- dark grey tabby tom with green eyes

Tigerblaze- striped tabby tom with cold amber eyes

Silverwolf- silver fur with black and white swirling strips, bright turquoise eyes  
**(Apprentice, Ravenpaw (black she-cat with amber eyes))**

Blackheart- black furred tom with silver stripes and two white front paws

**Queens**

Snowfrost- white she-cat with ice blue eyes, expecting Tigerblaze's kits

Rowanbird- dark ginger tabby she-cat with orange eyes, mother to Brambleslash's kits: Briarkit (dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes) and Clawkit (brown tom with orange eyes)

Ashdrop- dark grey-black she-cat with green eyes

Daisyfern- grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**

Owltuft- white tabby tom with black spots and yellow eyes, ears are like a Great Horned Owl's eartufts

**WillowClan**

**Leader**- Brookstar- light gray she-cat with light, warm blue eyes

**Deputy**- Troutstep- dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**- Shimmerstream- beautiful white she-cat with strange purple eyes  
**(Apprentice, Rushpaw (black tabby tom with dark blue eyes))**

**Warriors**

Fishcreek- silver tom with green eyes  
**(Apprentice, Shellpaw (light gray tabby tom with blue eyes))**

Reedwater- ginger tabby tom with musty blue eyes  
**(Apprentice, Wetpaw (black she-cat with blue-green eyes))**

Shiningpuddle- white she-cat with muddy brown eyes  
**(Apprentice, Silverpaw (silver she-cat with gray eyes))**

Minnowshine- silvery tabby she-cat with light green eyes  
**(Apprentice, Webbedpaw (gray tom with blue eyes))**

Ripplemist- white tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Ottersplash- chocolate brown she-cat with amber eyes

Lakespirit- gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Birchbranch- light brown tom with green eyes

Mosscloud- white she-cat with green eyes

Lichenshade- black tom with pine tree- colored eyes

Goldenberry- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Larchsong- dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Mintfern- light gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

Stoneheart- gray tom with gray eyes

Timberfang- brown tom with blue eyes

Rosebriar- golden tabby she-cat with reddish eyes

Mistybreeze- silver she-cat with blue eyes

Hailstrike- icy white tabby tom with icy blue eyes

**Queens**

Honeywish- golden she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Hailstrike's kits

Icefrost- white tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Troutstep's kits: Featherkit (white tabby she-cat with green eyes), Frostkit (white tabby tom with blue eyes), and Flykit (gray tabby tom with green eyes)

Blossomflower- gray she-cat with green eyes, mother of Timberfang's kits: Mallowkit (gray she-cat with blue eyes) and Barkkit (brown tom with green eyes)

**Elders**

Loudwhisperer- white tom, virtually blind, loves to tell stories

Leopardspots- leopard spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes, new elder

**BreezeClan**

**Leader**- Wingstar- white tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy**- Harecloud- pale white tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**- Smokeblaze- smoky gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Tuftthorn- brown tom with black flecks on his body, tail is solid black with hazel eyes, son of former leader, Moorstar, can outrun Swiftleap and Wildbreeze's speeds put together

Swiftleap- gray-silver tabby tom with alarming gray eyes, extremely fast  
**(Apprentice, Thunderpaw (golden brown tabby tom with darker brown paws and golden yellow eyes))**

Boulderfall- deep gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Swallowcloud- golden brown she-cat with amber eyes

Larkwing- dark gray she-cat with bluish-green eyes  
**(Apprentice, Acornpaw (light gray she-cat with brown eyes))**

Pinefall- brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Owlbreeze- light brown she-cat with flecks of darker brown down her back, amber eyes  
**(Apprentice, Berrypaw (ginger she-cat with bright green eyes))**

Thistlescar- suspicious pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes  
**(Apprentice, Quailpaw (dark brown tom with muddy red eyes))**

Oakbranch- brown tabby tom with green eyes, originally from AmberClan

Specklemask- gray she-cat with white speckles on her face, blue eyes  
**(Apprentice, Rabbitpaw (white tabby she-cat with bright green eyes))**

Honeybee- golden she-cat with playful amber eyes  
**(Apprentice, Patchpaw (black tom with white patches over his body, dark amber eyes))**

Silverface- mysterious silver tom with white eyes, not blind

Weaselnose- brown tabby tom with brown eyes, an excellent sense of smell  
**(Apprentice, Tinypaw (small gray tabby tom with grey eyes))**

Vinestream- grey tabby she-cat with deep green eyes  
**(Apprentice, Archpaw (white tom with yellow eyes))**

Cloverfeather- whitish-gray she-cat with light green eyes

Galestorm- strong white tabby tom with amber eyes  
**(Apprentice, Talonpaw (brown tabby tom with yellow eyes))**

Timberfall- frail light brown tom with amber eyes

Wildbreeze- tangled grey fur, tom, crazy green eyes, faster than Swiftleap

Duskstrike- dusty brown tom with yellow eyes

Spottedeye- white tom with one black spot on his left eye

Tumblewind- stringy brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Soottail- ashy gray tom with black tail, blue eyes

**Queens**

Skypelt- white with grey on her ears and tail-tip with green eyes, mother of Tuftthorn's kits: Fallkit, Duskkit, Fernkit, and Grasskit

Creamspots- white she-cat with cream-coloured spots on back, blue eyes, expecting Galestorm's kits

Spiritwillow- grey she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Weaselnose's kits: Twigkit (brown she-cat with yellow eyes) and Graykit (grey she-cat with brown eyes)

**Elders**

Gorsefang- gray tom with yellow eyes

Cedarshade- ginger tom with dark green eyes

**Cats outside of Clans**

Nova

Mage- jet-black tabby she-cat with cold blue eyes

Talon- mottled brown and white tabby tom-yellow eyes

Kestrel- dark brown tom with white splodges and a black streak running from nose to tail tip-green eyes

Heron- silver and black she cat-amber eyes

Slicer- named after his furious temper and sharp claws, he is a jet black tom with grey eyes

Digger- mottled brown tabby- tom-blue eyes

Lotus- ginger and white she cat expecting Talon's kits- green eyes

Spot- dark brown tom with black spots-brown eyes

Freckle- identical twin of Spot-amber eyes

Grass-dark brown she cat-light green eyes

Slate-light and dark grey tabby tom-blue eyes

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I'm SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! Dx But thank you so much for the cats you sent in! If I don't have a cat in here please let me know! Thanks! ^.^ -Blizzardwind (P.S. Thank you Eaglehaze for Mage's family! I also appreciate the rest of you~) Stormstar321 is it okay to have Lynxspot with a mate? Let me know if you want me to make the kits "unknownly fathered." **


	3. Chapter 1: Running Away

Chapter 1: Running Away

Nova panted and came to a stop in front of a muddy puddle. Her silver fur was tangled, but still shone like the moon. She collapsed in front of the puddle and started to drink. Mage couldn't be too far behind. She'd have Slicer, Talon, and Digger track her down and bring her up dead. They wouldn't stop until they sunk their teeth and fangs into her warm, soft flesh, and leaving her body to rot, blood gushing from her neck, crawling with maggots, and guts spilled out onto the floor.

But still, she had to warn the Clans of her family: a raging, relentless tide of hate. She trudged on, dragging her messy tail behind her. She couldn't be far now. She curled up underneath a giant tree to protect herself from the wild storm. Nova fell asleep in a matter of seconds, under the roots of a tree…in AmberClan territory….

Back in AmberClan…

Echopaw raced through the forest, her sleek tail streaming behind her. She was so excited! It was the day she would become a warrior….if she passed her assessment, that is. Her mentor would be watching, and so would Sunpaw's and Eaglepaw's. Bluebreeze, Brindleheart, and Lightningstrike weren't going to make it easy. The young cat grimaced, but pricked her ears and slowed to a trot. The smell of the forest was wonderful; a storm had just passed, leaving a dewy smell behind. The soil underneath her paws squelched.

But…she smelled something different beside the wet leaves and damp bark. Following her trusty nose, it led her to a pile of tangled, messy fur. Echopaw stumbled backwards, onto the paw of a silver she-cat.

"Yowch!" Silverwave yowled, licking her paw.

Echopaw flattened her ears and muttered, "Oops, sorry…"

Silverwave studied her paw and fluffed out her coat. "Nevermind, it's okay."

"What are you doing here?" asked Echopaw.

"Oh…just…thinking…." Silverwave mumbled, her tone suddenly as damp as the trees. "What is that?" she gestured in the direction of the pile of fur, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know," responded Echopaw. "I found it during my assessment!"

"Okay Echopaw. Go finish your assessment. I'd hate it if you didn't get to be a warrior with…Sunpaw," Silverwave smirked.

Echopaw blushed fiercely and pelted off, leaving Silverwave to inspect this lump of fur. Silverwave prodded it with her nose, and it twitched. She raised her hackles, and fluffed out her fur. The "thing" stumbled to her feet, and stared at her with empty, white eyes.

"Are….are you a Clan cat?" she rasped out.

"Yes…"

"I need to tell you something very import-"

"It is very clear you need medical attention," Silverwave declared. "Come back with me to AmberClan and we will have out medicine cat, Silverlight, scour you pelt." She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smell. It smelled like a bit of crow-food and other gross, icky pelts. She nuzzled the strange cat in front of her as they padded back to AmberClan.

When they arrived, Dreamstar was standing, proudly up on the High Boulder.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Boulder for a Clan meeting!" Dreamstar yowled.

The cats gathered in the shadow of the gigantic rock, and Silverwave nudged the rogue to sit near the sidelines.

"Sunpaw, Echopaw, and Eaglepaw. Step forward." The three apprentices were shaking with excitement.

"I, Dreamstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Sunpaw, Echopaw, Eaglepaw. Do you promise uphold the warrior code and protect the Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

The three responded, "We do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Sunpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Sunblaze. StarClan honors your loyalty and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of AmberClan."

Sunblaze respectively licked Dreamstar's shoulder, and went to stand with the warriors.

"Echopaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Echosong. StarClan honors your kindness and protectiveness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of AmberClan."

Echosong, eyes sparkling, licked Dreamstar's shoulder and sat down next to Sunblaze.

"Finally, Eaglepaw. From this moment on, you will be known as Eagletalon. StarClan honors your intelligence and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of AmberClan."

Eagletalon calmly licked Dreamstar's shoulder, and sat at the very edge of the warriors, next to Nova and Silverlight.

"Sunblaze! Echosong! Eagletalon!" The crowd of cats called enthusiastically. Mistfire, Shadowheart, and Ashflame looked at each other knowingly, as they had had their Warrior Ceremony not too long ago.

Silverwave whispered to Nova and said, "We better get you to Silverlight now. She's probably organizing her herbs or whatever."

They headed over to a small den.

"Silverlight? Where are YOUUUUUU?" Silverwave crowed.

Suddenly, a silver head popped up. "Oh sorry didn't see you come in," Silverlight mewed.

"Yeah…well anyway there is this cat that Echosong found near the border of our territory. Can you check her before we take her to Dreamstar?"

"Y-you…HAVEN'T TOLD DREAMSTAR YET?" Silverlight screeched. But she flattened her pelt and licked the white fur on her chest. Her blue eyes were like a laser as they studied Nova suspiciously.

"I guess I will check her condition…." Silverlight meowed nonchalantly. She briefly looked over Nova and shrugged. "Nothing wrong, just a little grooming, that's all. Take her to Dreamstar now."

Silverwave smiled at Nova and took her towards the giant boulder they had been near earlier.

"Dreamstar? May I- I mean **we **come in?"

"Yes of course Silver-"

"…?"

"….."

"Dreamstar, are you okay?!" yowled Silverwave, alarmed. Her fangs bared, her ears flattened against her skull, and her tabby striped pelt fluffed out: ready for anything. But she wasn't prepared for this…

Reedwater, one of WillowClan's senior warriors, grinned cheekily as he dragged a dead body outside with him. Nova and Silverwave glared at him suspiciously. After all, his fur was stained red, half of his left ear was torn off, and the slash marks on his side looked too gruesome for merely claws.

"I-it's…Dream…star…." Silverwave mumbled, her voice breaking off. Nova's eyes widened, and a sudden anger burst through her.

Her white eyes turned almost red with rage as she lashed out at the tom. The poor WillowClan warrior never saw it coming. In a quick flip of her claws, Reedwater was lying on the ground, blood pooling around him. His throat was slashed open and veins were ripped out, killing him instantly.

Silverwave hurried over to the body of her beloved leader. Her beautiful white coat was stained a brownish-red with drying blood. One of her green eyes were ripped out, an empty socket. Half of her tail was sliced off. Her neck was slashed open hurriedly and messily leaving bones and veins sticking out at odd angles.

"She can't be dead…" Silverwave mumbled, knowing herself even that could not possibly be true. It was impossible. The limp corpse of her leader lay lifeless, and she had done nothing to stop it. Silverwave dug her nose deep into the red-stained pelt and lay down beside her body, grieving. Slowly, as if coming out from nowhere, other warriors, her loyal deputy, her trusty medicine cat, the cranky elders, the happy-go-lucky kits, the worrisome queens, and the energetic apprentices all came to join her at their leader's death.

Nova left the grieving Clan cats to go dump the other cat's body somewhere. She was angry at herself. How could she have let this happen? She was trying to warn them of incoming danger, when evil already exists in the Clans themselves. She stared at the ginger pelt of Reedwater and sniffled.

"You deserve no burial," she said aloud. The young cat left his body in the roots of a tree- the very same tree she slept in the morning she came to AmberClan.

Nova trotted away, confidently back to AmberClan, with her silvery tail trailing behind her.

**AN: Hey guys! I've been going on FFN more lately now so this is a really quick update! Tell me if this chappie is too short…I'll try to make it longer next time. **

**Lillyfire: About my Truth or Dare story….I still need more cats! …..and T or D…hehe.**

**Eaglehaze: Thank you for Mage's family 0_0 I needed those so badly. **

**SilverfeatherSnowstream: Silverwave is in here! haha xD**

**Cats in ShadeClan and BreezeClan, I'll put them in the next chapter! Thanks -Blizzardwind**


End file.
